Beijo
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - Há muito tempo, um beijo roubado... Uma situação inusitada. - Mu & Shaka - Presente muito atrasado para minha imouto Mary.


**Beijo**

Theka Tsukishiro

**Categoria:** [Projeto] Palavra de Atena, tema: Cama – [Tributo]Dias dos Namorados – Projeto Need For History - AU Idade Média (Guerra dos Cem anos) - Slash/Yaoi (MxM relationship), Mu e Shaka.

**Advertências:** Leve menção a sexo.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** Há muito tempo, um beijo roubado... Uma situação inusitada.

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** A ideia de fazer essa fic surgiu de um RPG em que a Kardia (Shiryuforever94), eu e mais umas amigas jogávamos. O nome do castelo e do reino foi trocado, por que eu utilizei só a essência do jogo (época Medieval) para pano de fundo.

**Beta-reader: **Minha imouto, 'doraculina' do meu coração, minha Tiger girl, Blood Mary. Linda, meu carinho e devoção sempre e sempre! :hugluv:

**Dicadatória:** Bem, eu meio que escondi a verdade de uma certa pessoa quando lhe mostrei essa fic e pedi para que a novamente assumisse o local de BETA desta fic. :err: Imouto, eu espero que não me bata e que não use nenhum tipo de crueldade para com sua onee-san. :vergn: *arrastando o pé no chão* Querida, Mary, doraculina do meu coração, este é o seu presente muito, mas muito atrasado. Espero que tenha gostado e, desculpe não ser surpresa, mas ao pensar neste casal, um casal que eu tenho pavor em escrever, não vi meios e a insegurança me fizeram lhe mandar a fic para saber se estava indo pelo caminho certo. Sem rodeios, é para ti. Aceite é de coração! Adoro você coisa linda!

**oOoOoOo**

_**Castelo Noir – Reino de Shelledoor**_

A brisa matutina, fazendo com que os longos e lisos fios dourados esvoaçassem, parecia não abalar o homem de semblante sério. Seus olhos azuis, quase sempre fechados, brilhavam devido à claridade provinda do astro rei.

Pensativo, perdido em devaneios, já não sabia precisar quanto tempo estava parado à frente da porta balcão. Também já não tinha mais tanta importância a quanto tempo estava ali. O fato é que estava ansioso como nunca estivera em toda a sua vida.

Batendo o cajado dourado no chão e deixou o ruído metálico de encontro à rocha abaixo de seus pés reverberar. Impaciente, remexeu nas vestes brancas e ricamente bordadas com fios dourados. O perfeccionista e experiente mago, apesar da pouca idade de vinte e sete anos, não conseguia voltar a se concentrar desde que fora avisado do retorno daquele que, há muitos anos atrás, conseguira fazê-lo pensar em desistir de seus ideais.

Aprumou-se melhor e volveu seus olhos novamente em direção ao horizonte, onde a estrada sinuosa de terra batida se perdia na imensidão. Bufou. Um pio descontente atrás de si fê-lo virar-se. Olhos âmbar o brindaram com curiosidade.

- O que foi, Ganymedes? Parece mais temperamental essa manhã, estou errado? – Observou melhor a coruja de penugem avermelhada patear em seu poleiro. Como resposta, novos piados. – Hmm... Também pressente, não? – Fez uma pausa. – Sim, ele está voltando, e desta vez não irei ralhar contigo se quiser bicá-lo um pouco. – Deixou que um sorriso debochado surgisse em seus lábios.

Acariciando a plumagem de seu fiel escudeiro, tornou a voltar para seu 'posto'. Algo chamou-lhe a atenção para os campos ao norte de sua torre. Estreitou um tanto os olhos, forçando a visão, mas nada de anormal acontecia por lá. Buscou pelo grande carvalho. Suspirou. Aquele local fora palco de muitas brincadeiras e descobertas. Muitas delas...

Caminhando lentamente para fora, repousou a mão livre sobre a murada de pedra. Aspirando o ar puro vindo dos montes a distância, finalmente conseguiu desligar-se um tanto de sua realidade e do que lhe atormentava.

**oOo**

- Você não me pega!

A voz infantil quebrava o silêncio em que o loirinho se encontrava. Seu livro, enfadonho na concepção do amigo, havia sido arrancado de suas mãos.

- Me devolve, seu capeta! – Pediu, mas ao ver o outro parar longe e apenas lhe mostrar a língua, sentiu vontade de voar para cima dele. – Eu prometi a meu mestre que...

- Deixa de ser chato, um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém. – Sorriu. Preparando-se para sair correndo novamente (o amigo se punha em pé), não viu uma raiz alta no caminho e tombou feito uma fruta madura. – Ai... – O gemido de dor chegando até os ouvidos do outro.

- Eu bem que te avisei um milhão de vezes. – O loiro se aproximou do amigo caído pronto para dar-lhe um sermão. Os cabelos lilases cascateando a frente do rosto infantil encobriam as lágrimas, que silenciosas, deslizavam pelas bochechas agora um tanto pálidas do outro.

- Me deixa em paz. – Choramingou.

- Ora, é bem feito! – Falou, sem notar o que de fato tinha acontecido. Pegou o livro caído ao lado do amigo e já se preparava para dar-lhe as costas quando ouviu novo gemido. – O que foi?

- Acho que torci o tornozelo. – Disse, após tentar apoiar o pé dolorido no chão. Os olhos esmeraldinos procuraram pelos azuis. Um pedido mudo de ajuda, mesmo que seu orgulho não o deixasse fazê-lo em palavras.

- Acha que consegue se apoiar em mim?

- Não sei, mal consigo ficar em pé. – Fungou.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o loiro se aproximou. Guardando o livro de magias na bolsa de tecido rústico, abaixou de costas a frente do garoto de nove anos.

- O que?

- Sobe! – Ordenou. – Anda logo, Mu! – Incentivou para que ele decidisse logo por aceitar a ajuda.

- Mas Shaka...

- Sobe! - Voltando um pouco a cabeça, o loiro puxou os cabelos para frente. Em pouco tempo sentiu o peso do ariano. Com muito cuidado se pós em pé e a passos trôpegos, levou o amigo para ser socorrido.

**oOo**

O barulho de cascos de cavalos e a agitação lá embaixo no pátio acabaram por tirá-lo de seus devaneios. Com um olhar altivo, fincou sua atenção no tropel.

"_Kardia e seus comandados..."_ – Fez um muxoxo. O dito cavaleiro só perdia para Radamanthys. Ambos eram exímios no que faziam, mas o Morte Negra... Ah! Esse sim era um demônio quando saia no encalço dos escravos fujões. Não desmerecendo Kardia, mas o loiro alto devia ser temido e o mago respeitava muito Radamanthys.

Enfadado, Shaka deixou de lado as preocupações e os devaneios e voltou para o interior de seu aposento. Deixou o cajado dourado recostado a um lado e, a frente da estante repleta de livros, escolheu um a esmo. As íris azuladas pareceram dilatar. O destino definitivamente estava brincando com ele. Na capa já gasta, as letras meio apagadas do livro de magia de tempos atrás, o mesmo livro que por diversas vezes fora tomado de si para que o amigo tivesse sua atenção.

Afundando o corpo na poltrona macia, escolheu um capítulo ao acaso. Iria começar a ler quando uma flor seca, uma rosa que outrora tivera suas pétalas vermelhas, acabou por cair em seu colo.

A lembrança de como ganhara tal regalo ribombou em sua mente. Levando a flor seca até as narinas, deixou que as pétalas ressecadas tocassem sua pele próximo aos lábios. Por mais que quisesse esquecer de todo o passado, ele teimava em vir lhe assombrar.

**oOo**

Correndo pelos prados feito um corisco, Mu tentava alcançar a colina do velho carvalho. Não podia se demorar. Tinha de se despedir, ou não se perdoaria nunca. Sem fôlego, parou recostado ao tronco da frondosa árvore. Respirando ruidosamente, conseguiu com isso chamar a atenção do jovem loiro.

- Mu! – Shaka arregalou os olhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao deixar o livro que lia de lado.

- Eu vim... – Puxou o ar com força como se precisasse tomar coragem. Talvez até fosse mesmo aquilo, mas o fato é que não sabia dizer por que estava tão triste por ir embora. Quem sabe ele fazia ideia, mas de nada adiantaria. Tinha de partir com seu mestre e deixar seu amigo para trás.

- Você veio? – Perguntou.

- Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa e... – Fez uma pausa. – Vou ter de ir embora. – Falou de uma vez. – Meu mestre não tem estado muito bem. Sua saúde só tem piorado e vamos para terras mais quentes do que aqui. Ele quer fugir do inverno que se aproxima.

- Mas eu pensei que tudo já estivesse bem e...

- Não! – Atalhou. – Mestre Shion teve uma recaída e terei de seguir com ele se quiser continuar com meus estudos. Como meu tutor, ele disse que ainda não tenho idade para ficar sozinho e que não devo parar meu aprendizado.

- Mas e a nossa promessa? – Shaka quis saber.

- Ela continua. – Mu respondeu prontamente. – Tenho certeza que haveremos de nos encontrar novamente. – Falou calmamente o jovem. Nem aparentava ter quatorze anos. Nem mesmo Shaka.

O loiro mirou-o por entre a franja e torceu um pouco os lábios.

- Ei! Não é o fim do mundo, Shaka. – O ariano gracejou. – Eu vi isso ao tentar saber o nosso futuro.

- Não diga bobagens, Mu! – Shaka apesar de também ser um aprendiz de mago, tinha consciência de que seus mestres seguiam por caminhos diferentes na magia. Um era da luz e o outro da terra. – Aquela bola de cristal de seu mestre me lembra uma grande pérola, só isso... – Fez pouco caso.

Estreitando os olhos, Mu sem dizer uma só palavra pulou sobre o amigo e ambos começaram a rolar pela grama.

- Já disse para não fazer pouco de nossas crenças!

- Mas eu não fiz. – Rebateu o loiro. Começando a rir devido ao amigo estar lhe fazendo cócegas.

Rolaram engalfinhados por mais um tempo, até que finalmente pararam. Mu estava sobre Shaka. Os rostos corados muito próximos.

- Shaka, eu...

- Não diga nada, Mu... – Pediu. Deslizando a mão com calma pela lateral do corpo esguio, abraçou-o puxando mais para si. Umedeceu os lábios e avançou de encontro a boca do aprendiz.

O roçar desajeitado dos lábios de ambos. O rosto corado de Mu. Sem dizer nada, o ariano tomou as rédeas da situação e aprofundou o beijo, colando mais seu corpo ao de Shaka.

Quando finalmente se separaram, o aprendiz saiu de cima do outro e se esticando todo, colheu a linda rosa vermelha.

- Venha comigo. – Convidou. Sabia que seria difícil para o loiro aceitar, mas queria tentar mesmo assim.

Shaka baixou um pouco os olhos. Mesmo querendo seguir junto dele, não tinha coragem. Ainda não poderia deixar seu mestre.

- Não posso... – Murmurou. Sabia que sentia muito mais que carinho de amigo por Mu, mas não era o momento de revelar nada. Estavam se despedindo e achou melhor guardar aquilo para si.

O ariano suspirou. Sabia que ele não iria. Sentiu uma vontade louca de ficar, mas também não poderia. Por fim, sentou-se e prosseguiu. - Eu prometo manter contato. – Falou. Entregou ao virginiano, que levou o delicado regalo até as narinas para sentir a fragrância.

Puxando a mão do outro, Mu beijou a rosa. Iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a voz de seu mestre ao longe, fez com que ele ficasse em pé.

- Não se esqueça das promessas! – Shaka sentou-se de um salto tentando retê-lo, mas já era tarde. O aprendiz de feiticeiro já havia levantado.

- Não esquecerei. – Gritou Mu. Já se afastava em desembalada correria.

**oOo**

Novo barulho vindo do pátio fez com que o loiro voltasse seu olhar arguto em direção de sua distração, ou do que poderia ser. O castelo estava muito barulhento aquele dia, não que não o fosse, mas realmente tudo parecia estar em demasia.

Suspirando, Shaka colocou a rosa ressequida novamente entre as folhas amareladas do livro. Fechou-o com cuidado e sem perceber, deslizou os longos dedos sobre os lábios.

"_É incrível como o passado teima em se fazer presente!"_ – Pensou ao deslizar a ponta dos dígitos por toda a extensão dos lábios que proferiam encantamentos tão rápido quanto o mais experiente cavaleiro rasgava os ares com golpes de sua espada. – _"Aquele beijo..."_ – Recordou. – _"Mesmo que desajeitado, foi o meu primeiro..."_ – Fechou os olhos tentando relembrar a sensação. Um leve sorriso iluminou a face sempre fechada. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, parecia que podia sentir a quentura dos lábios do, na época, aprendiz de feiticeiro. As maçãs do rosto levemente ruborizadas.

Ganymedes pateou novamente sobre seu poleiro e batendo asas, tirou seu mestre dos novos devaneios em que estava enveredando. Um pio alto e impaciente, os olhos enormes focados em seu dono.

- Ora, hoje está impaciente, meu caro amigo emplumado! – A voz séria e ao mesmo tempo calma. – Será que tudo isso se deve a notícia que lhe dei mais cedo? – Perguntou. Levantando, deixou o livro em seu lugar na estante, e parou ao lado da coruja. Acariciando levemente a plumagem entre os grandes olhos, deixou um meio sorriso surgir em seus lábios. – Eu sei, eu sei. Você está querendo colocar suas garras e bico na pela daquele tratante, não é? – Abriu mais o sorriso ao escutar os piados curtos e altos. A ave fez menção em sair voando, mas apenas um olhar a controlou.

Fazendo um muxoxo, o mago tornou a sentar em sua cadeira. Precisava entreter sua mente. Quem sabe se fosse colher algumas ervas. – _"É! Eu estou precisando de algumas poucas espécies." _– Pensou, e assim decidido, pegou sua foice de ouro, uma sacola de couro cru e o cajado seguindo para a porta de seu aposento. Ao perceber que sua coruja fazia menção de segui-lo, fixou os olhos novamente nos dela e os estreitou.

- Não, hoje não, Ganymedes! – Parou com uma das mãos sobre o trinco da porta. Pensativo voltou-se novamente para a ave. – Ou melhor, vá, meu amigo. Aproveite para fazer um pouco de exercícios. – E com um gesto de mãos indicou a janela. Sabia que as corujas tinham hábitos noturnos, mas sempre que possível Ganymedes o seguia em suas caminhadas colhendo visgo e ervas. Sorrindo, o loiro saiu apressado.

**oOoOoOo**

Já fazia algum tempo que estava caminhando. O castelo ficara para trás. Escolhera ir a pé até o meio da floresta que circundava o reino, somente para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Em geral, não era assim, e até mesmo por isso, não se cansava de dizer a si mesmo que todo aquele sentimento adverso nada mais era que tudo culpa de Mu e seu retorno.

"_Não sei para que voltar depois de tantos anos sem dar as caras ou mesmo enviar-me uma mensagem."_ – Pensou. Volvendo os olhos para o céu, suspirou. O manto celeste iluminado pelos raios do sol tornava a manhã convidativa. Um dia agradável, mas não para o mago que parecia mais fechado e intratável do que o habitual.

Ao chegar próximo ao velho carvalho, seguiu para o lado esquerdo e sempre em frente. Pelo caminho, já foi aproveitando para colher algumas ervas e mudinhas de plantas, as quais conhecia e também precisava repor.

Em pouco tempo o loiro adentrou a densa floresta. Sem se preocupar – eram dias de paz entre os reinos -, caminhou a esmo pela trilha já conhecida. Numa pequena clareira, deixou seu cajado recostado em uma frondosa árvore e, de posse da foice dourada cortou habilidosamente ervas, plantas avermelhadas, com folhagens amareladas e de muitas outras mais variadas cores e odores.

A mente, por incrível que pudesse parecer, estava calma. Nenhum pensamento parecia lhe tirar o foco e, aquela sensação de bem estar por se encontrar em meio à densa floresta só estava lhe fazendo muito bem.

Distraído como estava e absorto no que fazia, Shaka acabou por machucar-se ao ser surpreendido por um cervo magnífico! Sem nem olhar, colocou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda na boca. O gosto metálico invadindo seu paladar.

Raramente ele se feria. Recriminando-se um tanto por estar tão distraído revirou os olhos. Tirando o dedo da boca, observou o local machucado. – _"Apenas um cortinho!"_ – Pensou. Com um suspiro, pôs-se em pé. O melhor seria lavar o local nas águas cristalinas do riacho mais a frente. Assim, de posse de seus pertences, rumou para o local desejado.

**oOoOoOo**

Abaixando as margens do riacho, Shaka lavou o pequeno corte e analisou melhor a situação ao dobrar o dedo algumas vezes seguidas. O sangue persistia em verter pelo local lesionado. Parecia até com o corte feito anos atrás pela faquinha que ele utilizava para quebrar os lacres das mensagens que Mu lhe enviava.

Torceu os lábios. Lá estava ele lembrando novamente de seu desafeto. Trincando os dentes, Shaka tentou não reviver o episódio que deveria ficar no passado, mas por mais que tentasse, enquanto fazia o curativo com um pedaço de linho limpo, sua mente vagou.

**oOo**

Quanto tempo estava li? Quanto tempo se enfiara em seu aposento e nem para almoçar havia saído? Honestamente, Shaka nem conseguia recordar. De um livro ao outro, ergueu os olhos na direção da porta fechada quando pressentiu que alguém iria ter com ele. À primeira batida na madeira rústica, pediu que a pessoa entrasse.

Um dos pajens do castelo se aproximou, informando que uma mensagem para o mago fora entregue ao rei por engano, e que ele estava ali para desfazer o equívoco.

Pegando a mensagem, reconheceu o selo em cera avermelhada. Ao tentar retirá-lo, a faca utilizada deslizou, acertando a ponta de seu dedo.

- Raios! – Praguejou o loiro.

Sem muito pensar, levou o dedo a boca e deixou que o sangue quente a invadisse. – _"Até mesmo com suas mensagens eu acabo me ferindo!"_ – Bufou ao relembrar a última vez que se viram, cinco longos anos atrás.

Suspirou. Fora tudo por um capricho do destino. Shaka havia seguido para a feira de um reino próximo ao do gelo. Nesse local, esperava encontrar algumas coisas que estava precisando e que somente eram comerciadas nas terras mais quentes. Caminhando lentamente entre as pequenas barracas e tendas, acabou por tomar um encontrão. Cambaleando, teve o braço esfolado por um pedaço de madeira de uma das tendas.

Não foi preciso dizer nada. Mesmo com tanto tempo sem se verem, bastou uma troca de olhares para que o loiro ficasse com o semblante mais fechado. Conversaram pouco, pois Mu já estava voltando para o reino mais ao leste.

Novo suspiro. As íris azuis fincaram na mensagem. Muito a contragosto, leu e releu que o feiticeiro não poderia mais se ausentar do reino ao qual estava. Sem terminar de ler a missiva, amassou-a entre os dedos com raiva.

- Ora, ora... Ganymedes, talvez eu deva fazer com que você dê umas boas bicadas em Mu quando ele resolver vir me ver. – Comentou ao passar a frente do poleiro da ave, que se agitou toda.

Sem mais nada dizer, fez a mensagem virar uma bolinha e a atirou na lareira. Não escreveria nenhuma linha em resposta. Estava com o orgulho ferido. Sem contar dos preparativos que havia feito para a chegada do outro... ele não esperava, não merecia tamanha falta de consideração.

**oOo**

Fazendo um muxoxo, Shaka prendeu o final da faixa de linho como pode e se afastou da margem. De nada valeria se ficasse lamuriando o ocorrido, também não era assim e nunca seria. Nunca fora um homem de viver do passado, então, por que justamente agora tinha de lembrar de coisas que deveriam estar enterradas no local mais fundo de sua consciência?

Balançando a cabeça, novamente pegou a foice dourada e continuou a colher as ervas e plantas que por ali se encontravam.

Afastando um pouco para o lado a touceira de mato, o loiro finalmente encontrou o que realmente o tinha levado para fora do castelo – claro, não somente pensar em Mu o fizera sair para espairecer -, aquela espécime era muito rara e já não tinha em estoque há muito tempo. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Shaka cortou com cuidado o visgo, guardou juntamente com os outros e se pôs em pé.

Atento a tudo, voltou-se devagar ao escutar um pequeno barulho. O que viu, parado a poucos metros de distância de onde estava, fez com que seu coração disparasse no peito. Pensou em sorrir, mas ainda estava muito magoado e bravo.

Antes mesmo que o outro abrisse a boca, caminhou lentamente até a saída daquela pequena trilha adjacente e sem opções, parou sustentando o olhar esmeraldino do homem a sua frente. Por algum tempo eles ficaram se encarando, o silêncio só sendo quebrado pelo barulho do riacho ao fundo.

- Quanto tempo, Shaka! – A voz calma e modulada do feiticeiro quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Muito tempo, Mu. – Respondeu sem deixar transparecer o quanto a falta de notícias do homem a sua frente o machucara. – _"Tempo até demais!"_ – Pensou ao desviar os olhos dos do feiticeiro, que pareciam brilhar incontidamente.

Sem mais nada dizer, o loiro tentou passar pelo outro, mas seu caminho continuava bloqueado. Estreitando os olhos, bufou contrariado e volveu as íris azuladas na direção dele.

- Com licença, eu preciso voltar para o castelo. – Falou ao ajeitar a foice dourada em seu cinto largo que lhe pendia pela cintura.

- Ora, para que caminhar se estamos indo para o mesmo lugar? – Mu sorriu tentando quebrar o gelo. – Deixe-me te fazer companhia. – Pediu. – Meu cavalo está logo ali e...

Foi interrompido pelo brilho do cajado que, surgindo do nada, foi apontado contra ele. – Não há necessidade. Pelas trilhas chegarei bem mais rápido. – Shaka falou, mantendo a voz calma.

"_Orgulhoso!"_ – Pensou o feiticeiro ao lhe dar passagem. Se aquele loiro pensava que iria se livrar dele tão fácil assim, estava totalmente enganado. Iam para o mesmo destino, e o caminho poderia muito bem ser o mesmo.

Sorrindo astuto, girou nos calcanhares. Seguiu até sua montaria e pegando as rédeas foi pela mesma trilha que o outro havia adentrado.

Percebendo-se seguido, o mago apertou o passo. Caminhando mais rápido, tentou afastar-se daquele furacão violáceo. O que ele não recordava, era que Mu, assim como ele, conhecia muito bem aquelas terras.

Caminhou por mais algum tempo. Ao não escutar o barulho de cascos atrás de si, virou para certificar-se do que já imaginava. O feiticeiro havia se perdido. Um leve sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios e, dando de ombros, voltou a caminhar. Virou-se novamente na esperança de ver o outro ainda em seu encalço, mas nada. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Balançou a cabeça para espantar o que estava começando a pensar. Ele iria encontrar o caminho para o castelo. Bufou. Continuando a caminhar, seguiu sem parar. Um aperto oprimiu-lhe o coração. Não estava satisfeito? Estava livre por hora da presença de Mu, mas então, por que estava tão preocupado?

A constatação do que era aquele sentimento se deu quando ao terminar de contornar algumas sebes altas, deparou-se com o outro sentado embaixo do velho carvalho. Seu cavalo pastava calmamente ali perto.

"_Como ele? Ora, como chegou primeiro?"_ – Pensou exasperado sem nem imaginar o caminho que o feiticeiro poderia ter tomado.

- Você parece cansado, Shaka. – Mu começou calmamente. Sabia muito bem como tirar o loiro ainda mais do sério. Viu quando ele estreitou os olhos e fez menção de lhe apontar o cajado. – Calma! – Proferiu com as mãos levantadas a frente do corpo. – Se tivesse aceitado minha carona...

- Como chegou aqui primeiro?

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Esqueceu que conheço as trilhas tão bem quanto você?

- Não foi por estar a cavalo. As trilhas são muito estreitas e baixas para você ter vindo a galope.

Novamente começavam a falar juntos. De olhos arregalados o loiro soltou o ar em lufadas rápidas, enquanto o recém chegado apenas parecia se divertir muito com a situação.

- Sinto como se não tivesse saído daqui a tanto tempo. – Começou o feiticeiro. – Ainda nos atropelamos com as palavras quando tentamos conversar.

Shaka sentiu o rosto um tanto afogueado e continuou com o olhar fixo para um ponto qualquer. Não tinha medo, não era covarde de enfrentá-lo, mas ainda estava sentindo-se traído, magoado... trocado por um outro motivo.

- É, mas você saiu destas terras tem muitos anos. – Falou acidamente, mesmo não querendo soar daquela forma.

Franzindo a testa, Mu sorriu de lado. Shaka nunca iria mudar e, era aquilo que mais lhe atraía. O loiro era único... uma espécie sem definição e alguém que o feiticeiro faria de tudo para agradar.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez... – Paciência por vezes não era o forte de Mu. – Você sabe por que eu tive de ir. Sabe muito bem que era preciso, ou meu mestre poderia vir a morrer e eu nem completar seus ensinamentos para poder ser o que sou hoje. – Retirou do bolso pequenos globos de cristal que num piscar de olhos os fez ficar maiores. Rolou-os na palma da mão e entre os dedos.

- Aprendeu a ler mais que uma bola de vidro? – Perguntou Shaka sem controlar a língua.

- Shaka, não desrespeite o que me tornei, minhas crenças e feitiçaria. Eu vim de longe, estou cansado e esperava um pouco mais de calor humano. – Estava começando a perder a paciência com os ataques gratuitos do loiro.

- Se queria calor humano, por que não ficou onde estava? Talvez seu velho mestre...

Não pode terminar de falar, pois diante de seus olhos, um globo de cristal flutuou e uma imagem se formou a sua frente. Uma lápide, mas não podia ver o que estava escrito, visto que uma cascata de fios lilases o impedia. Um protesto chegando até seus ouvidos, mas antes de poder escutar tudo, o cristal a um comando mental de seu dono, explodiu em milhos de pequenos flocos de cristais.

- Eu não tinha ideia de que seu mestre... – Não pode terminar seu raciocínio, pois fora interrompido.

- Você não leu a minha carta, não é? – Perguntou ao constatar a verdade mesmo antes de descobri-la. Ao perceber o silêncio do loiro, lançou as outras bolas para cima, e estas tomaram o mesmo rumo que a outra. – Você deveria ter lido tudo. – A voz baixa, o tom frio, uma nota de desapontamento.

- Eu não imaginava.

Apenas um olhar calou o loiro. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, desde sempre, era o mago quem exercia aquele poder sobre o outro, mas naquele dia, a situação estava sendo diferente. Shaka sentia-se mal. Deveria ter lido toda a carta.

- Claro, o todo poderoso Shaka, o mago mais experiente de todo o reino não iria prestar atenção ao apelo feito por um simples feiticeiro. – Estreitou os olhos. Ficando em pé, deu apenas um passo.

- Apelo? – Perguntou. Sabia que Mu nunca fora de pedir ajuda. Seu jeito sempre atirado, decidido e por deveras teimoso, faziam com que ele sempre tomasse a frente e resolvesse por si só seus problemas.

- Isso mesmo. Shion morreu e eu queria alguém conhecido perto de mim. – Sustentou o olhar do loiro. – Eu só queria você, Shaka. – Murmurou as últimas palavras deixando a brisa levá-las para longe.

Em choque, o loiro procurou entender o que estava nas íris do feiticeiro, mas era impossível. Não se controlara quando recebera a mensagem. Deixara que sua raiva o consumisse. Agora quem estava mais magoado? Nutrira um sentimento pelo feiticeiro erroneamente. Na realidade quem deveria estar revoltado com toda aquela situação deveria ser Mu.

- Me desculpe, Mu...

Ao escutar a voz do mago, o feiticeiro fuzilou-o com o olhar. Não queria mais brigar. Voltara para as terras geladas por que sentia necessidade de estar ao lado do loiro, mas não imaginara que seria recebido daquela forma. Em sua cabeça, o silêncio de Shaka por todos aqueles anos só podia significar uma coisa, estar muito ocupado para se preocupar com ele.

- Ficarei pouco tempo no reino, não tenho mais motivos para ficar por aqui. – Passou por Shaka e lançou em sua direção um cristal, que ao tocar a palma da mão do loiro, espatifou-se em brilhantes faíscas douradas para dar lugar a um lindo medalhão preso a uma grossa corrente de ouro.

- O medalhão! Como?– Ele havia reconhecido. Também como esquecer uma peça tão linda e que não ficara por achar extremamente cara.

- Como? Você quer saber? – Perguntou sem se voltar e parando onde estava. – Simples, eu também estava na mesma feira. Nos esbarramos na frente da barraca do ourives. Creio que não preciso dizer mais nada. – Voltou a caminhar, seguindo até onde sua montaria se encontrava.

- Espere, Mu! Eu não posso aceitar.

- Eu peço que não me faça mais essa desfeita. – Pediu ao volver a cabeça um pouco para avistá-lo no mesmo lugar. Mediante o silêncio de Shaka, Mu voltou a caminhar um pouco mais apressado e já ia montando em seu cavalo quando escutou o baque surdo e o gemido de dor. Voltou-se e viu o loiro estatelado no chão. Sem pensar duas vezes, rumou até ele e o ajudou a se sentar.

- Estou bem. – Trincou os dentes ao ver o feiticeiro desprendendo seu pé direito de um emaranhado de raízes secas. Ao ter o tornozelo apertado, um gemido escapou pelos lábios finos.

- Acho que você apenas torceu o tornozelo, mas me parece muito feio. – Disse, ao levantar a túnica branca longa para revelar-lhe o local já levemente arroxeado.

- Droga! – Praguejou. Puxando o cajado dourado, firmou-o no chão e com muito custo ficou em pé. O feiticeiro o ajudou, mas o orgulhoso Shaka tentava fazer tudo sozinho.

- Creio que já passamos por isso uma vez. – Lembrou Mu. Um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Por mais que quisesse fervilhar de raiva e explodir com Shaka, não havia motivos. Ambos eram esquentados demais, teimosos e irritantes. Sorrindo, segurou-o pelo braço.

Shaka voltou seu rosto na direção do outro e, arqueando as sobrancelhas, sorriu timidamente. – Sim, creio que estejamos fadados a sempre nos vermos às voltas com quedas e tornozelos torcidos. – Tentou caminhar e bambeando, foi de encontro ao carvalho, suas costas batendo na casca escura.

Preocupado, Mu tentou evitar que o outro caísse. Parou a poucos centímetros do rosto dele e o enlaçando pela cintura, fez com que o loiro apoiasse o peso de seu corpo no dele.

- Tire o pé do chão. – Pediu com os lábios muito próximos dos do outro. As respirações misturando. O mago o atendeu e segurou mais firme nos ombros do feiticeiro. Os corpos se achegaram mais.

O coração de ambos batendo descompassado no peito. Por que mesmo eles haviam começado com tudo aquilo? Por que Shaka havia se ressentido? Na realidade eram perguntas que ficariam guardadas para todo o sempre, pois o mais importante era que por conta de um pequeno acidente, tudo estava sendo esquecido.

Umedecendo os lábios, o mago sorriu timidamente. Somente o feiticeiro para conseguir certas coisas do sempre tão sério loiro. Tomando aquilo como um convite, Mu deslizou uma mão para a base do pescoço, travando a cabeça do outro para que Shaka não fugisse. Baixando um pouco o rosto, tocou-lhe os lábios roçando os seus em uma pequena provocação. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e quando ouviu o pequeno gemido, aprofundou o beijo explorando a boca quente e aveludada.

Quando finalmente buscaram por ar, ambos tinham as faces coradas, os olhos brilhantes e os corações pareciam bater em compasso de igualdade.

- Você me perdoa?

-Psiuu... – Mu calou-o colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Não há o que ser perdoado. – Pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir. – Vamos deixar isso para lá. Talvez até mesmo para magos e feiticeiros a vida tenha de ser um pouco agitada, com encontros e desencontros.

- Por que diz isso? Você não tinha visto nosso futuro? – Perguntou um tanto curioso.

- Sim, eu vi, mas o futuro somente nós podemos escrever e vivenciá-lo. – Sorriu e virando de costas, comandou. – Suba! – Baixando um pouco o corpo para frente, esperou um tanto.

- Mas o cavalo...

Mu tornou a ficar de frente para Shaka e o imprensou novamente contra o velho carvalho.

- Muu...

- O cavalo... bem, ele irá nos levar mais rápido para o castelo, mas por hora... – Abraçou o corpo esguio e mordiscou o pescoço alvo que estava exposto pela túnica usada. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido bem próximo ao seu ouvido. – Eu disse que eu o queria perto de mim.

- Não quer mais, não é? Afinal, disse que vai embora logo.

- Bem, posso ficar mais um pouco e quem sabe fixar morada. – Sorriu ao acariciar a lateral do corpo do loiro. Provocou-o sentindo uma necessidade grande de saciar o que começava a sentir.

- Mu, onde... – Parou de falar ao ter os lábios tomados novamente e corresponder aos anseios do feiticeiro. Uma sensação nova tomando conta de seu ser. Compreendia o que era por ter ouvido muitas histórias, mas nunca imaginara que poderia ser tão bom, tão intenso. – Mu, aqui não. – A voz baixa, ronronada.

Um tanto afoito, parou o movimento e mirou-o com interesse. Um pensamento nada casto tomando conta de seu ser. - Seu desejo é uma ordem! – Gracejou. Com um sorriso devastador, o ariano soltou seu cativo e sem esperar pegou-o no colo. Deliciou-se ao ver a surpresa estampada nas íris azuis, entregou o cajado para o amado e em poucos segundos estava o colocando sobre a cela do bonito cavalo acinzentado. Como um felino, pulou atrás e, pegando as rédeas, instigou a montaria a começar um leve trote.

Aconchegado ao peito do feiticeiro, Shaka não se importou com o silêncio repentino dele. A brisa batendo em seu rosto afogueado não parecia lhe acalmar em nada.

Quando finalmente cruzaram os portões do castelo, Mu rumou para onde o loiro o guiava e pararam a porta de entrada dos serviçais. Não queria render os cumprimentos ao rei, talvez mais tarde, mas não naquele momento. Escondendo-os embaixo de uma das escadas de pedra, pediu. – Concentre-se em seus aposentos. – Ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas, insistiu. – Concentre-se.

- Está bem. – Murmurou Shaka ao fechar os olhos.

Em um passe de mágica, uma luz dourada os tomou por completo. A sensação era adversa e um tanto inovadora. Ao tocar o chão, o feiticeiro franziu a testa. Estava muito macio. Voltando os olhos para baixo, quase se desequilibrou.

- Shaka, você nos trouxe direito para a cama!

Um tanto envergonhado voltou os olhos para todos os lados antes de descer das costas do feiticeiro. – Bem, é minha cama e...

- E? – Instigou para que prosseguisse.

- E achei que na cama seria mais agradável. – Os olhos brilhantes. Deixando-se abraçar, tombou sobre o amado feiticeiro caindo sobre os lençóis de linho.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*ouvindo Kiss me - Sixpence None The Richer e arrumando a fic para poder colocar no NFF.*

**Kardia:** Eu já vi tudo! *rosnando atrás da loira, bem próximo ao ouvido*

Ai que susto, assombração! Vai assustar a sua vovozinha, seu excomungado! *colocando a mão a frente do coração* E se eu morro?

**Kardia:** Lá vem você com essa história de morrer. *revirando os olhos* Se não morreu até agora, meu bem, não morre mais! *sorriso sínico nos lábios* E ademais, coisa ruim não morre fácil!

Kardia! *pegando o caderno de fics e as canetas e lápis* Sabe aquela fic? *ao vê-lo franzir o cenho continuou* Aquela em que eu tava prometendo um algo mais? Esquece! É finito! Não escrevo mais.

**Kardia:** Mas como é manhosa! Mary, isso é manhosa por demais!

**Barnaby:** Como se você já não estivesse acostumado. *loiro alto, olhos verdes surgindo pela primeira vez*

**Kardia:** Ah! Não! Pode ir parando! *olhar mortal* Invasão a domicílio?

**Barnaby:** A porta estava aberta e... Fic de Mu e Shaka? E a de Tiger & Bunny?

Ai não! Dois eu não aguento... Cobranças lá na casa da tia Joana! E sai todo mundo daqui! Vaza! *perdendo a paciência ao vê-los parados ainda* Ok! Já que é assim... Sem fic com o Kotetsu e sem fic com Dégel para você.

**Barnaby/Kardia:** Apelona!

Sou mesmo! E passa... ou faço greve! ^^ *esperando os dois saírem e suspirando aliviada*

:err: Como sempre todo mundo me flagra nesses momentos constrangedores... :err: Bem, quero agradecer quem chegou até aqui e até meu próximo surto! Comentem, e please, peguem leve com essa aquariana, pois é a primeira Mu e Shaka que eu consigo terminar! (Dá pra notar que eu tenho medo de escrever com esse casal! XD)

Beijocas para todos e até a próxima.

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
